Tears of a Bleeding Heart
by Happyboby the Author
Summary: *Squrinoa*Squall's nightmares involving Rinoa and Ultimecia have become frighteningly real to him. He becomes more violent and abusive. He leaves Rinoa hopeing to come back when things cool down, but when he comes back, he is not wanted by Rinoa. What wil
1. Why Did You leave Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8, it's characters or locations. I do however own the characters added into my story. Notes: It is rated R for language and possible sexual content (lemon) in later chapters (If I survive the Prologue and chapter 1, DOH). R&R Please before I suffocate myself! No Flames please, I might die from a heart failure at an insult. Commentary on how I could improve this is VERY WELCOME, so get crackin' on them thar' reviews so I can make a good fic! Especially give me some ideas for the next chapter!  
  
Tears of a Bleeding Heart  
  
Prologue: Why Did You Leave Me? (Rinoa's POV and thoughts)  
In a quiet hamlet far away from the bustling city of Dollet was where it began. Rinoa sighed heavily as she gazed into the stars. The house she and her friends stayed in was the hallmark of the village. It was a large mansion with many different rooms and balconies. On one of these balconies Rinoa stood, gazing as she dreamed of her love, Squall. Tears began to form up in her soft brown eyes as she thought of him. "Squall, why did you leave me?", she whispered to herself, not wanting to wake her companions. "Why.why." She collapsed onto the balcony sobbing softly to herself, her raven colored hair splayed along the floor of the white balcony, waiting for her knights return.  
  
~Flashback~ Rinoa and Squall stood alone in the second floor common room, where they usually sat, talked, and made out in. "Rinoa can you just leave me alone?" Squall almost shouted, but restrained himself not wanting to hurt her.  
  
"Squall.please, just tell me what happened, please?" Rinoa gave him her best possible puppy-dog face. It only made his temper rise. "You can tell me Squall." She placed her hand on his cheek. He sat a moment and swatted her viscously hand away.  
  
"I don't have to tell YOU anything. Just fuck off and mind your own damn business." He got up and walked away to his room, locking the door, leaving a very hurt Rinoa behind him.  
  
Rinoa slumped down onto her knees. Her hand stung from being hit by Squall so hard. She was used to it now. Ever since he had left on his own little adventure he had been changing.. His touch grew less affectionate, his voice and emotions to Rinoa got colder. She bared it all because she loved him.but now she wonders to herself, does he love her back? "What the hell is the matter with him?" said a confused Zell. "Has he been hittin' you again Rin?"  
  
"No.Zell it's fine, we just got into another argument."; she still clutched her hand dulling the sting.  
  
"Lemme' see your hand Rin.", Zell reached out for Rinoa's hand  
  
"No Zell I said it was fine." Rinoa said as she stood up.  
  
"I was just tryin' to help, don't have to get all denial with me. I know what Squall has been doin' to you Rin.", Zell made a quick gesture with his hand "Well if you're just going to deny it all then go ahead. But if he hurts you anymore than he has, you should just walk away from him and move on."  
  
Rinoa watched as Zell walked away. Rinoa still clutched her hand, but it was starting to go white, she had been cutting off its circulation while she listened to Zell.  
  
Maybe Zell is right.No, he can't be, Me and Squall are meant for eachother.Why am I questioning myself!? I already know I love him, but.  
  
She pondered while she had the moment and got up off the floor. She checked Squall's bedroom door. It wouldn't open; he had locked himself in like he was prone to doing recently. She rapped on the door one with her knuckle.  
  
"Squall.Squall.are you there? Please open the door for me Squall." she pleaded. No answer came. She tried the door again before giving up.  
  
He'll come out like he always does.eventually.But something's wrong.he's not the caring Squall I love.is he?  
  
Two days had passed since their last fight and Rinoa was worrying herself to death.  
  
"Rin stop being so worried, he'll come out, he always does!" Selphie said encouragingly. " Come on Rin, let's do something to take your mind of Squall, let's go into the village!"  
  
Rinoa only sighed, a very deep, depressed sigh.  
  
"And do what Selphie, shop like we always do? I'm just not feeling up to it." Rinoa sighed again.  
  
"Damn that Squall! Everytime he does this he gets you all depressed, come on Rin, you used to be so perky! Come on lets GO!" Selphie grabbed her arm and almost dragged her from the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Squall sat quietly on his bed, black lines under his eyes from lack of sleep; his nightmares grew more intense and realistic each night. The last nightmare seemed so vivid. He and Rinoa stood together, holding eachothers hands. He had moved in closer to kiss her when the whole world went black. Rinoa was no longer next to him, but instead a strange sorceress who looked almost like Ultimecia. replaced her.  
  
"The closer you get the farther you get.Squall Leonhart" Ultimecia would say. "She doesn't love you, why waste your time with her?" then Ultimecia would let out a laugh.  
  
"Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMNED BITCH!" Squall had screamed in his sleep. Ultimacia just waved a finger at him smiling maliciously.  
  
"She hates you Squall, she'll hate you forever." Her words sunk into his mind  
  
"NO she doesn't!" he had drawn his gunblade and stood in an offensive position.  
  
Ultimecia would just wag her finger again. Squall would rush her, and run her through with his blade. Ultimecia would laugh and show him the true image of Rinoa skewered by his blade, blood trickling down her wound.  
  
"Why.Squall? Wh.." Rinoa would say before dying.  
  
Squall shook his head to get rid of the memories that haunted him. He knew Rinoa was alive, that's all that mattered right? But he pondered to himself. What if his dreams were right, what if they were premonitions of what's to come. He couldn't do that to Rinoa. He had to get away, to let these dreams, or nightmares play out, he couldn't harm his Rinoa, but she kept butting in when he needed time alone to think.  
  
"Rinoa I'm sorry." he murmured to himself as he wrote a painful note to Rinoa. He was leaving her, for a while, but the note made it sound like he was leaving for good.  
  
"Never was really good at writing (Author commentary: Makes 2 of us.heheh)." he murmured before packing the possessions he was going to take. He left Griever with the note and swiftly left without a trace. 


	2. The Prelude to Sorrow

Disclaimer: Me no own, u no sue me, me speak funy cuz I gotz a bad headache and it's 1:00am right now, can't go speelpy by. Me getz glass uf watter. U read, u like, or else me bash u good wid a big wooden club cuz me is an ogur. Me lacky sleep and sugur, need sugur! Getz da ogur sum sugur or me smash youuz guud!  
  
Tears of a Bleeding Heart: Chapter One: The Prelude to Sorrow (Squall PoV)  
  
Away from the hamlet from where he used to live, Squall found an old abandoned cabin that looked safe to stay in. It had almost everything he needed. plumbing, running water, and a bed. Squall just lay out on the rickety bed that was in his room. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. They complimented the dark rings under them. He hadn't slept in days. He would just lay down on the bed and shut his eyes, and then the nightmares would come back in a rush. They had worsened too. No longer did he only see them in his sleep, and he saw them every time his eyes closed. There were so many of them he lost count. He could bear some of the nightmares, but not all. The most startling and terrifying ones had always ended with him gruesomely killing Rinoa. He just couldn't take it any longer. The isolation was killing him from the inside and out. He yearned for Rinoa. Her raven hair, her beautiful eyes, her warm smile, gentle touch. Being isolated from her was torture. 'It ends now' he thought to himself. 'I need to see her'  
  
~Flashback~  
Squall took one last look at the mansion before trudging down the dark dirt path with his gunblade slung over his shoulder. He felt guilty leaving Rinoa but he had to. 'If I stay, I could wind up killing her.' He thought 'Ultimecia is trying to get into my mind, but she's dead. Isn't she?' He just needed to get away, far away from Rinoa. 'When the nightmares go away, I'll come back, I swear. I love you Rinoa Heartilly, and I swear on my love for you. Besides, they won't get worse.' He was wrong, the nightmares got only worse. He isolated himself, fighting the demons that lay in his mind planting his dark nightmares. Someone was pulling the stings in him, and was only a matter of time before that someone found the master cord. . .  
  
~Flashback~ ( Rinoa PoV )  
  
Rinoa and Selphie returned. Rinoa was in slightly higher spirits than she was before she had left. Selphie was constantly trying to take her mind off the subject of Squall, but she just couldn't. 'I just hope he's over his attitude now.' She thought as she walked up the front steps caring her shopping bag. Immediately as she entered she dropped her bag next to the door and bolted up to Squall's room, finding the door unlocked.  
  
"Squall. . . Squall?" she ask quietly. She glanced around the room and found Squall's note and ring, Greiver (You have acquired "Squall's Note". . .hehe sorry, lack of sleep kicking in, if u play RPG's or maybe even resident evil, you will get what I mean. . . sortta). She skimmed over the note and suddenly felt like she had been hit by a car.  
  
"Hey Rin, where'd ya' go!?" Selphie yelled from downstairs.  
  
Rinoa just stared at the ring and note, hundreds of thoughts flowing through her mind. But one thought stuck out more than the others did. . .  
  
'He left me. . .'  
  
('.') Author Commentary ('.') Hey yah.Chapter one is done finally. Did a lot of revising. Discovered FanFic takes out multiple . signs that I so frequently use for pauses in thoughts and speech. Oh well, Hope you like this update, R&R plz, no flamers, tell me what to improve on! 2 more chapters to go! Next chapter: Bleeding Hearts (yah I know, not that much R content, trust me.it'll get there, just you wait and see) PS: TY PerfectSoldier09 for the helpful review. No new post till I got 5 reviews cuz I'm a NEWB! Sincerely : Happyboby The Author 


End file.
